


Yuri Plisetsky, Will You Marry Me?

by Starra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I don't know anything about figure skating sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek is a sap, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra/pseuds/Starra
Summary: Now 24, Otabek has been thinking about retiring from skating. His boyfriend Yuri is supportive, so he decides that the time is right.Otabek also decides that the time is right to ask Yuri to stay with him forever.Rated M for references to sex (they're adults and they have a sexual relationship, oh no).





	Yuri Plisetsky, Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh the figure skating stuff is probably wrong I'm sorry.
> 
> Also OtaYuri are precious and cute and I love them and want them to be happy.

Otabek Altin was now 24. He was currently living in Moscow with his boyfriend Yuri Plisetsky. Otabek had been enjoying a relatively successful ice skating career and, although he wasn't a top star (unlike his world record-breaking boyfriend, who everyone -- including Otabek -- kept raving on about) he was satisfied with how things had played out for him, as he was lucky enough to not have had any major injuries and had avoided getting caught up in scandals.

Because of where he was at, Otabek had been mulling over the idea of retirement for some time. He knew he'd already reached his peak and wouldn't produce results any better than what he was currently, and he wanted to end his time on the ice on a high note. The one thing that had been keeping him going was that he still wanted to skate with Yuri, but Yuri, who had recently turned 20, was seemingly still improving and evolving. Yuri was being called the second Victor Nikiforov (a nickname which Yuri despised with every fibre of his being, because, according to Yuri, he was better than that stupid old man from the beginning), and was winning gold medal after gold medal. He wasn't yet as decorated as Victor had been at the end of his career (he'd retired a couple of seasons previously so that he could spend his life relaxing in Japan with his husband Katsuki Yuuri, who had retired at the same time), but at the current rate it was entirely believable that he would be. Otabek still couldn't believe that he had the honour of being able to call himself Yuri Plisetsky's boyfriend. Even after three years, it still felt unreal. Otabek wanted to melt into a puddle of goo just being around him, even now.

Naturally, when Otabek decided the time was right to announce that he'd be retiring after one more season, Yuri was the first person he told.

 

"I'm... thinking of making this my final season," he said to Yuri one evening, while they were cuddling on the sofa of their small apartment having finished watching a not very interesting scifi movie.

"I was wondering if you were thinking about that," Yuri said, resting his head on Otabek's shoulder and nuzzling against Otabek's neck, like a cat. "Getting too hard to keep up in your old age, eh?" he added, looking up at Otabek with a grin (that still made Otabek's heart flutter no matter how many times he saw it).

Otabek laughed. "Something like that," he admitted. "And I want to stop before I peter out, or end up injuring myself. It seems like a good time." He took his arm, which was cradling Yuri's back, and pulled Yuri closer to him.

"Yeah," Yuri muttered, leaning futher into Otabek. "Sounds good."

 

They stayed like that for a while, in silence. Otabek had thought Yuri might have disagreed with his decision, as he'd been very upset when Victor and Katsuki had decided to retire together. Maybe younger Yuri would've picked a fight with him, but he'd settled down somewhat as he'd grown. Yuri hadn't exactly changed much, he just yelled at people less nowadays. Otabek didn't mind either way, he loved every single aspect of Yuri no matter what. And there was nothing in the world that could change that.

 

* * *

 

Some days later, after arranging things with his coach, Otabek held a press conference to publically announce his plans. He explained it as wanting to end on a high note and that he was grateful for all the support over the years. He made sure to include a comment (or several) about Yuri, too (who later beraded him for it).

 

"What does Yuri Plisetsky think of you retiring?" one of the reporters asked during the Q&A session afterwards.

"Yuri thinks it's a good idea," Otabek answered. "He agrees that the time is right for it."

"You don't plan on retiring together like Victor Nikiforov and his husband?" asked another. Otabek tried not to get annoyed when reporters asked questions about Victor, or when they compared Yuri to Victor. Katsuki Yuuri was hardly mentioned by name, as the Russian press had no real interest in him (Victor had gone on long rants in interviews about this in the past, and during one TV interview he had to be dragged off by Yakov for swearing at the talk show host for insulting Yuuri. Victor was later made to apologise, but the apology was essentially "don't insult my fucking husband you assholes", albeit slightly nicer).

"Victor _Katsuki_ ," Otabek corrected, as no reporter ever bothered referring to Victor by his legal surname, which was another thing Victor hated, "has no influence on the choices that I or Yuri make. For now, Yuri wants to continue skating, and I'll continue to support him from the sidelines even after I retire. So long as Yuri wants me to, that is."

 

The rest of the questions asked were uneventful. After they'd wrapped, Otabek made a quick post on social media summarising what he'd said in the press conference and once again thanking his fans. It quickly received a like from Victor, who Otabek assumed had been watching live.

 

* * *

 

The season went ahead as it normally did. Competition after competiton, with Yuri winning every one he entered, and Otabek managing to stand on the podium for most of his. Both of them were to compete at the NHK Trophy that year, which was being held in Kumamoto. Being that it was near Hasetsu, Victor and Yuuri came to visit them the night beforehand. Since Otabek and Yuri needed to get up early, they opted to eat at the restaurant that was attached to the hotel they were staying at.

 

"By the way, Otabek," Victor said with a mouthful of rice, "I enjoyed your press conference!"

"That was _months_ ago, you moron!" Yuri interjected, pointing his chopsticks angrily at Victor, who swallowed his food and glared back.

"I know!" Victor huffed. "But he made a point of correcting one of the reporters. Not even _you_ do that, Yurio!"

"Yeah, I don't really want to waste my time talking about you at all," Yuri replied. "Even acknowledging you gives them what they want. I'd much rather talk about _me_."

Yuuri laughed. "Fair enough, Yurio. But you're not upset about Otabek retiring?" he asked.

"Nah, not really..." Yuri looked down at his half-eaten grilled mackerel. "I mean, y'know, it's not like's leaving me. We're still gonna be together and all that shit. He just won't be skating." Otabek blushed slightly, pleased that Yuri was openly saying he wanted to stay with him. They'd talked about it privately, of course, but hadn't said much in public. Not that either of them had any plans on ending their relationship. In fact, Otabek had lately been thinking about quite the opposite. It was just the matter of finding the right time. He had an idea for it, but he wasn't sure if he'd go through with it.

 

After they finished eating and said goodbye to Victor and Yuuri, Otabek and Yuri returned to their hotel room. They still had to fight with their coaches to share a room together during competitions, as their coaches, Yakov especially, didn't trust that they'd be getting enough rest if they'd spend time together all night. While this was partially true, Otabek and Yuri had an agreement that they wouldn't have sex until the season ended just in case something went wrong. It was annoying, although Otabek figured Yuri was more bothered by it than he was, but understandable. And they always spent ages celebrating Yuri's victories once the season was over and they no longer had to be as careful. It was always worth it in the end, at least to Otabek.

 

Yuri flopped down on his side of the bed. "I can't wait until tomorrow night..." He looked up at Otabek, who was changing into his pyjamas. "It's hard sharing a bed with you and not being able to fuck you, you know." Otabek's chest tightened a little at that comment.

"At least we can still touch each other," Otabek said meekly as he finished buttoning up his pyjama top. He got into bed next to Yuri.

"It's not the _same_!" Yuri whined. It really wasn't. They usually got each other off unless they were particularly tired that night, but handjobs and blowjobs could only be so stimulating. Otabek still felt amazing whenever Yuri pleasured him and thought Yuri was really really good at blowjobs (not that he had anybody to compare his skills to) but even Otabek thought that it all paled in comparison to actual sex.

"We should sleep, Yura," Otabek said. "We can have fun tomorrow, okay? I'll do anything you want me to."

Yuri climbed into bed properly. "You do that anyway," he laughed. "I love you, Beka."

No matter how many times Otabek heard those words, they filled him with an indescribable amount of pride and joy. The world loved Yuri, yet Yuri loved _him_. He sometimes wondered if this was how Yuuri felt being with Victor.

"I love you too, Yura," he whispered, turning off the lights and closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Yuri won gold as predicted and Otabek managed a bronze at the NHK Trophy, which meant they both qualified for the Grand Prix Final... which was being held -- by pure coincidence -- in Moscow that year. It was a fitting place for Otabek's final performances on the ice. He and Yuri had also decided to perform something special at the exhibition skate as a farewell to Otabek. Yuri usually participated in the exhibitions, but it wasn't something Otabek was usually particularly fond of. He'd made a guest appearance at Yuri's exhibition the year of his senior debut (Otabek still thought about Yuri's "Welcome To The Madness" routine sometimes and wondered _how_ Ms. Baranovskaya had approved of such a thing -- not that Otabek was complaining, of course), but other than that he preferred to watch from the audience.

The day of the GPF, Otabek and Yuri were together backstage before the competition began. They were never able to exchange many words, given the cameras and other skaters around them. Many of their peers had wished Otabek good luck for his final skates, which made Otabek clam up. Most people never talked to him, and the truth was that Otabek was actually rather shy, so when people wished him luck or gave him complements he didn't really know how to respond. Yuri found this side of him cute, somehow, but Otabek thought it was embarrassing. He didn't like public speaking much, and avoided giving interviews unless necessary. He was a man of few words, unless he was talking about how much Yuri meant to him. He could go on forever about how amazing Yuri was.

Once Otabek had been called as the next skater for the short program, he started to feel nervous. Yuri seemed to have noticed this, so before Otabek left to perform, he grabbed both of Otabek's hands in his and stared Otabek directly in the eye. Otabek thought that Yuri's bright green eyes were piercing and beautiful, just like the rest of Yuri, and he felt like Yuri was seeing right through him whenever he was watching Otabek. Not that Otabek minded.

 

"Beka." Yuri said firmly.

"Y...Yes?"

"You go out there and you _kick ass_ , okay?" Yuri, who was now the taller one, continued to stare down at Otabek. "That's what we came here to do. I'm gonna kick ass, and you're gonna kick ass. Go and make people remember you."

Otabek nodded. "Got it," he replied.

"Oh, and Beka?" Yuri added as Otabek let go of his boyfriend's hands.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

 

They never really said things like that in public. Not because they didn't want to, but because neither of them were really all that romantic. They preferred to keep their love of each other to themselves, but there was part of Otabek that wanted to tell every person he met about how much he loved Yuri.

It took Otabek a couple of moments to register what Yuri had said, but he promptly responded "I love you too, Yura," with a faint smile and a thumbs up and headed off.

Otabek found himself thinking about Yuri whenever he skated. How much he loved Yuri, how lucky he was that Yuri loved him, that he wanted to be with Yuri forever. He was skating for himself, but he was also skating for Yuri. On the ice, his thoughts were a never-ending mantra of _Yuri Plisetsky_ over and over again. Granted, Yuri was all Otabek ever thought about when he _wasn't_ on the ice, too, but when he was gliding around the rink, those thoughts were much more intense.

 

After Otabek got his scores (he managed a personal best), he found Yuri by the entrance to the rink.

Otabek smiled at Yuri, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Did I kick enough ass?" Otabek asked sheepishly.

"Damn right you did, dude," Yuri answered happily. They fistbumped before Otabek went and found a seat in the audience.

He was next to Phichit Chulanont, who cheerfully greeted Otabek as he sat down. "You were great!" Phichit squeaked. "I'm sure Yuri would be proud of you!" If people could be described as emoticons, Phichit was definitely ":D". To Otabek, who found it hard to express himself, Phichit always seemed lively and happy and always full of energy.

"Thank you," Otabek nodded, straight-faced again now that Yuri wasn't next to him. "He said I was good. I liked your routine too, by the way."

"Thanks!" Phichit beamed. "Good luck for tomorrow, Otabek!"

Otabek nodded again. "You too, Phichit."

Phichit pulled out his phone. "Selfie? I never get to talk to you!"

"S-Sure," Otabek said, stiffening up as Phichit leant close to him and took a photo. If Otabek was an emoticon, he'd be ":|", especially in photos. He couldn't smile in photos unless he was next to Yuri.

Yuri was the last athlete to perform for the men's short program that day. Otabek watched intently as Yuri took to the ice and began his routine. Yuri's skating was still intense yet delicate and captivatingly beautiful. Just like Yuri himself. Yuri had said he didn't like being called a fairy, but the nickname was still fitting and a good descriptor for him, at least in Otabek's mind. Otabek wouldn't say that out loud though.

Yuri landed all his jumps perfectly and Otabek knew he'd get a good score, which he did. When the men's short program ended, Yuri was in first place and Otabek was in fourth.

 

The free skate the nest day went the same. Otabek didn't manage a personal best, but he scored high anyway. He was satisfied with how his last skate had gone, even if it hadn't been his greatest. It was a solid performance, and people came up and congratulated him afterwards.Yuri's routine was, as always, perfect, and he managed to beat one of Victor's old world records, which he was very excited about.

 

Yuri won gold, as Yuri did. Otabek was awarded with an impressive silver and Leo de la Iglesia received bronze. It meant a lot to Otabek that they were able to stand on the podium together for one final time. Yuri was grinning at him the whole time during the award ceremony. Once the ceremony was over, Yuri jumped down from the podium before Otabek was able to. Otabek went to say something to Yuri, but was interrupted... by Yuri leaning up and kissing him.

Otabek almost dropped his trophy but managed to stop himself from doing so at the last second.

"Congrats, Beka," Yuri grinned from below him. "If I wasn't in your way you _definitely_ would've won gold. Too bad!" He stuck out his tongue slightly as a joke and Otabek couldn't do anything but sheepishly smile back. He was sure he was blushing by this stage, but he didn't care. This was the last time he would be able to do this.

Otabek and Yuri walked hand-in-hand to the changing room.

 

* * *

 

For Otabek's final exhibition skate, he and Yuri had chosen to perform a routine together. It was a re-arrangement of the piece of music Yuri had skated to during his senior debut year: _On Love: Agape_. Yuri had said he'd wanted to go with the _Eros_ arrangement, but also said he didn't want to be copying "that damn piggy" (meaning Katsuki Yuuri). Otabek had agreed that they probably _shouldn't_ do _Eros_ , so he'd used his "super DJ skills", as Yuri called them, to come up with his own version of the song.

It was a fitting farewell for Otabek, as he wanted to show that just because he was leaving the skating world, he was _not_ leaving Yuri, and that Yuri was the reason he'd been so successful. Otabek was close to tearing up at the end of it, but he didn't. He was sure Yuri could tell, however.

Yuri kissed Otabek again after the music had stopped.

"Next time, let's do _Eros_ ," Yuri whispered into Otabek's ear. Otabek was too surprised to say anything in response.

 

* * *

 

Otabek had prepared a farewell/thank you speech for the banquet the following evening. He disliked public speaking, but knew that he didn't really have much of a choice when it came to traditions such as this. And he was especially nervous tonight for another reason: Otabek had made up his mind and had decided that this would be when he finally proposed to Yuri. He knew he was taking a risk doing it in front of everyone, but he didn't care. He wanted to show his love to the world, and this was the best way to do it.

 

Otabek quietly got up on stage and tapped the microphone a couple of times to see if it was on (it was) before he began talking into it.

 

"Um... good evening, I'm Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan" he said stoically. "I would like to thank everyone here tonight for the congratulations and well-wishes, especially the generous sponsors. This will be my last time standing in front of you all, and I don't want to bore you too much, but I really do appreciate everyone who's supported me over the years. It means a lot to me."

He paused as the audience golf-clapped. Enough about himself. Otabek could get to the important part of his speech now.

"But most importantly," he continued, "I would like to thank my wonderful... boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky." He took a breath and shuffled the cue cards he was holding. "I owe Yuri my life. If it wasn't for meeting him, I wouldn't be standing here today. Yuri taught me the wonders of skating. He taught me about friendship, about love, and... about myself. When I first met Yuri, I thought to myself that he had the eyes of a soldier. It's been ten years, and I still believe that. But Yuri doesn't just have the eyes of a soldier, Yuri _is_ a soldier. He's strong and determined. He's courageous and kind. He's the bravest person I've ever known."

Breath. Cue card shuffle.

"Even now, I feel humbled and honoured to be able to have the privilege of calling myself Yuri Plisetsky's boyfriend. It was something that, at one point, I could have only dreamed of. To be able to say that Yuri is _mine_ makes me the proudest man in the world. Yuri fills my life with light. With happiness. With laughter. With love. To say that I love him would be an understatement. Yuri is my everything."

Cue cards were shuffled again. Otabek cleared his throat.

"I hope that I'll be able to spend the rest of my life supporting Yuri Plisetsky. I want to keep cheering him on from the sidelines at every competition. I want to give him my life in return for what he has given me. I am forever indebted to my love, Yuri Plisetsky."

Otabek paused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. He'd purchased it some months earlier after coming across it in a store.

Otabek looked up from his cue cards and made eye contact with Yuri, who was in the front row of the audience. Yuri's face was bright red from Otabek's speech, which Otabek felt slightly bad about. But he was going to do this anyway.

This was the final piece.

He breathed deeply, took the microphone out of its stand and got down on one knee, still staring at Yuri, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Yuri Plisetsky..." Otabek said loudly and firmly into the mic. "Will you marry me?"

 

Yuri sat there frozen. Otabek wondered if he'd gone too far. Maybe Yuri didn't want this and would reject him. But just as those thoughts started swirling around in Otabek's head, Yuri jumped up from his seat, stomped on stage over to Otabek and forcefully pulled Otabek up into a standing position. He then took the engagement ring (which had a large piece of jade encrusted in it -- the same colour as Yuri's eyes) out of its box and placed it on his ring finger. Yuri, who was grinning despite his face now being the colour of borscht, grabbed the mic out of Otabek's hand.

 

"You fucking know I will, Otabek Altin," Yuri said breathlessly, holding the ring up in front of Otabek's face, his smile brighter than Otabek had ever seen it before.

 

Otabek's speech got a standing ovation.

 

Hours later, once back in their hotel room, they were finally able to join their bodies for the first time in months. Perhaps it was the joy of everything else that night, but it was the best sex Otabek had ever had.

 

* * *

 

They got married six months later in a small church in Moscow. They'd wanted to keep it lowkey, but ended up inviting a few hundred people.

 

Their honeymoon was happily spent in Hasetsu, much to the annoyance of Victor Katsuki.


End file.
